Surfer Cat (Super Rare Cat)
Surfer Cat is a Super Rare Cat that can be unlocked by playing the Rare Cat Capsule. His True Form, which increases health, increases freeze chance and has a guaranteed chance to survive a lethal strike, was added in update 6.3 on July 26th, 2017. Cat Evolves into Castaway Cat at level 10. Evolves into Seafarer Cat at level 30 using Catfruit. Pros *Decent DPS for his usage. *Great health for his usage (greater in True Form). *Faster than average movement speed. *Fast attack animation. *30% chance to freeze Aliens for 120f (40% chance in True Form). *50% chance to survive a lethal strike (100% in True Form). *Freeze time overlaps total attack cycle time. Cons *Mediocre range. *Long recharge time for his usage. Strategies/Usage *Surfer Cat is extremely good at controlling close-ranged Alien enemies. Protect him well to ensure that the Aliens stay frozen in their tracks while your Paris Cats, Macho Leg Cats, and Chill Cats wipe out the frozen enemies. *It is possible to stack multiple Surfer Cats over a long period of time to effectively keep some Alien enemies stunlocked. This is possible against some powerful Alien bosses such as Corrupted Valkyrie and Cosmic Cyclone making the fight against them much easier. *This cat is extremely useful in the Stories of Legend. He is good at clearing the way, especially against Doge Dark or any other close-ranged enemy (small/support type). It is a must-have in your cat army that can be useful in most stages. *Castaway Cat works well as a mid-ranged Area Attacker, along with Princess Juliet Cat, Avalokitesvara Cat, and Cameraman Cat. Out of these, Castaway is the best for general use, as it sports very high health, good range, and cheap cost, as well as a useful ability. True Form Analysis Surfer's True Form, Seafarer, is incredible. It packs health comparable to Sushi Cat, as well as a 10% improved Freeze chance and 100% KO resistance. This alone makes it a notable improvement on Surfer Cat. With these, Seafarer can be stacked much more easily and effectively, staying well behind meatshields. Overall, Seafarer gets a drastic upgrade in usefulness, going from a prime anti-Alien niche cat to a stellar anti-Alien staple and premier mid-ranged attack Cat. Description Cost *Chapter 1: $660 *Chapter 2: $990 *Chapter 3: $1320 Stats Catfruit Evolution Trivia *Even though the Catfruit Evolution description says that Seafarer Cat has increased attack range, it turns out to be higher chance to freeze Aliens instead. *The evolved form or the true form might be referencing Santiago from The Old Man And The Sea. *Surfer Cat's evolved form, Castaway Cat, is a reference to the movie "Cast Away" starring Tom Hanks. *In castaways description, permanent is spelled wrong Gallery surfercatdescription.png|Normal form description (EN) castawaycatdescription.png|Evolved form description (EN) seafarercatdescription.png|True form description (EN) 199d-1.png|Normal form description (JP) 199d-2.png|Evolved form description (JP) Reference *http://battlecats-db.com/unit/200.html ---- Units Release Order: '<< Onmyoji Cat | Metal Cat >> ' ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Super Rare Cats Category:Anti-Alien Cats Category:Lethal Strike Resistant Cats Category:Area Attack Cats Category:Cats with Freeze ability Category:Cats require Catfruits for True Form Category:Gacha Cats